ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ball Weevil
Ball Weevil (alternatively spelled as Ballweevil)Some end credits of Omniverse is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small yellow insect-like alien with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. Ball Weevil wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. Powers and Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasmaRook BlonkoWhile You Were Away that absorb matter and explode upon impact, or whenever Ball Weevil wants it to.Rules of Engagement The size of these balls depends on how much matter they absorb. Ball Weevil's plasma balls can be in more shapes than just spheres. The bigger the ball he creates, the larger the explosion. Ball Weevil can spew out plasma in a controllable stream to act as a rope to tie up an enemy. The plasma is strong enough to momentarily hold Princess Looma. His plasma balls have shown to not only absorb matter to enlarge, but can absorb energy too, as seen when he absorbed both Leander's radiation and Swift's neuroshock blasts into one of his globules.The Rooters of All Evil Ball Weevil has enhanced agility and balance, being able to roll on his plasma balls and can climb on walls with ease. Ball Weevil seems to be pretty strong for his size, as shown when he stopped his giant plasma ball rolling at a high speed. Weaknesses Ball Weevil can be hurt by his own plasma balls if they are reflected at him. He can also get stuck in his own plasma. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by the energy webs of his natural predator, Terroranchula. He can also be trapped in Terroranchula's webs.Showdown: Part 1 History Omniverse 16-year-old Ben *Ball Weevil first appeared in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, where he was defeated by Khyber. *In Rules of Engagement, Ball Weevil battled Princess Looma and, with Julie's help, defeated her. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ball Weevil battled Tyrannopede until she turned into Terroranchula and trapped him. *In While You Were Away, Ball Weevil escaped the brainwashed Revonnahganders. *In Cough It Up, Ball Weevil fought Sunder. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Ball Weevil defeated Swift and Leander. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, Ball Weevil defeated a Way Bad. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Ball Weevil battled a Slamworm. *In A New Dawn, Ball Weevil appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11-year-old Ben *In Arrested Development, Ball Weevil defeated Computron's Minions. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) ;Season 2 *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''While You Were Away'' ;Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 2 *''Arrested Development'' (present day) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 1) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock 2'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Cavern Run'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' Naming and Translations Etymology Ball Weevil's name is a combination of Ball and boll weevil. Trivia *Ball Weevil comes from the same planet as The Worst. *Ball Weevil's design was inspired by Pokémon. *It is implied that Ball Weevil was never locked in the Omnitrix. *Derrick J. Wyatt designed Ball Weevil and came up with his powers before he worked on Omniverse. Matt Wayne later named him. *Ball Weevil's concept name was Collectiball. **The name was changed when it was found that there was a product with the same name. *Out of all the aliens who were introduced in Omniverse, Ball Weevil is Matt Wayne's favorite. *Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris' from Katamari Damacy. *While Ball Weevil's goo balls are colored green, Mutated Kevin's goo balls are colored red.Weapon XI: Part 2 References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males